Todo empieza en las Tierras Inferiores
by Zap0024
Summary: Historia post-Skyward Sword. Después de finalizar su combate final con el Heraldo, Zelda decide vivir en las Tierras Inferiores, para empezar una nueva civilicación lejos del cielo, en unas tierras vírgenes. Junto a ella, Link tiene que decidir qué hacer.
1. Chapter 1

**Todo empieza en las Tierras Inferiores**

**Capítulo 1: La decisión que lo cambiará todo**

Todo se ha acabado. Y ahora vuelve a empezar. La espada maestra ya está durmiendo, esperemos que por toda la eternidad, junto con Fay, mi querida compañera en todo este viaje, a la que ya no podré ver nunca más. Y no sólo es Fay, tampoco podré volver a hablar con Impa, que ha desaparecido delante de nuestros ojos, como si nunca hubiese existido.

La gente ha empezado a bajar a las Tierras Inferiores. Han visto como es el mundo inferior, un mundo que conozco desde hace relativamente poco, aunque me parezca que ya lo conozco de siempre, por culpa de las muchas aventuras que he tenido que vivir para poder reencontrarme con Zelda, y así poder salvar nuestro mundo de la destrucción del Heraldo de la Muerte. Todos los que se han acercado a felicitarnos se vuelven al cielo, nuestra tierra, Altárea. Pero yo no, he decidido quedarme a vivir aquí, junto con Zelda, la chica que he estado buscando durante todo este tiempo. Justo pienso esto, que nuestros pelícaros se están alejando de nuestra vista, hacia el cielo, moviéndose como si de una danza se tratase…

Pero, aquí es dónde empieza todo. He decidido quedarme a vivir en las Tierras Inferiores, junto con Zelda. Éste lugar será perfecto, una vasta extensión de terreno con diferencias climáticas, que no se pueden encontrar en Celéstea. Podremos visitar múltiples terrenos sin peligro alguno de que nos ataquen, escoger un lugar ideal dónde vivir, conocer mejor los habitantes de estas tierras y construir zonas habitables para que más gente cómo nosotros bajen a las Tierras Inferiores a vivir. Un mundo ideal, muy diferente al que nuestros ancestros han vivido toda su vida.

-Y bien, Link… ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Eh? – contestó Link, después de que Zelda lo sacase de sus pensamientos.

Ella se rio.

-Nunca cambiarás, siempre soñando despierto.

-Lo siento, pero es que… Todo esto es muy extraño. Todo ha acabado, todos los problemas han finalizado. Y, ahora, estamos aquí los dos, en las Tierras Inferiores, solos. – Link dijo la última palabra muy flojito, como si no quisiera que Zelda la escuchase.

-Lo sé. Ahora, es el inicio de nuestra verdadera vida. Y… ¿qué podemos hacer primero? – preguntó ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Mmm… ¿Qué tal si, antes de nada, subimos arriba otra vez, para dar a conocer nuestro plan? Además, que aquí no tenemos nada… Por ahora.

Y así se hizo. Zelda sonrió, con una de sus mejores sonrisas, como la que le mostró al ganar el Torneo de Altárea, y cogió la mano derecha de Link. Él también sonrió, muy feliz. Silbaron. Sus pelícaros no se hicieron esperar. Subieron encima de ellos y alzaron el vuelo, para dar a conocer a sus familias la decisión que ellos mismos han escogido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Vuelta al cielo**

Como todos los viajes de vuelta al cielo con el pelícaro, no tardaron demasiado en perforar las nubes que separaban las dos tierras. Los pelícaros continuaron ascendiendo, hasta poder ponerse en posición horizontal para que se pudiera apreciar el paisaje que siempre han visto, llena de islas pequeñas deshabitadas y sus monturas volando libremente, esperando la llamada de su amo. Pero, lo más importante de todo, era su tierra natal, Altárea, la más grande isla de los alrededores, el lugar donde habitaban el mayor nombre de humanos en las cercanías.

-¿Link, nos acercamos? – preguntó Zelda, mirándolo con ojos sonrientes.

Link asintió. Se cogieron fuertemente a los plumajes de los pelícaros y se inclinaron levemente hacia delante, haciendo que sus monturas cogieran velocidad hacia dónde ellos le decían, cómo si pensases lo mismo. El batir de las alas los impulsaba hacia arriba para poder coger más velocidad en la caída y llegar antes a su destino. No tuvieron que esperar demasiado tiempo que ya se encontraban sobrevolando su isla, el lugar dónde crecieron juntos. Dirigieron los pelícaros hacia el centro de la isla y saltaron en el momento en que se encontraban justo encima de la Academia de Caballeros para que, con la fuerza del viento, acabaran cayendo delante de la puerta superior.

-¡Clavada perfecta! – gritó Link, al aterrizar sin ningún problema delante de la puerta, con una pose perfectamente lineal.

A su lado, aterrizó Zelda, aunque no con la clase que llegó a mostrar él.

-Bueno, la pose final de aterrizaje no importa mucho…

-Envidiosa.

-…lo que verdaderamente importa, es que hemos vuelto a casa. ¿Entramos? Tengo ganas de darle la noticia a mi padre – continuó diciendo Zelda, haciendo como que no escuchaba a Link, quien tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-Claro, entremos. Aunque, sólo hace una hora que nos hemos separado de todos los demás… ¿Que despedida más corta, no?

Sin escucharlo, Zelda abrió las puertas superiores. Entraron. Dentro, todo continuaba igual. No había nadie en el pasillo (aunque no era ninguna novedad, ya que deberían estar celebrando el fin de curso en algún islote de Celéstea). Zelda echó a correr, dirigiéndose al despacho de su padre. Si de verdad se celebraba la fiesta de fin de curso de la Escuela de Caballeros, él estaría allí, como cada año, para comer y reír con los demás profesores y alumnos.

Y así fue. Al abrir la puerta, Zelda se encontró con un despacho vacío, sin nadie dentro. Ella entró muy despacio, como si estuviese decepcionada. Link llegó al cabo de poco, faltándole aliento por la repentina carrera.

-Mierda… Me olvidé completamente de que hoy era la fiesta… Pero, igualmente, pensaba que estaría aquí, esperando mi llegada. Y no está… no está aquí…

-Tranquila, mujer… -Link llegó hasta ella y la consoló acariciándole el brazo – Tan solo tenemos que buscarlos, no pueden estar muy lejos. Tarde o temprano, los encontraremos.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero es que, me esperaba que mi padre estuviera aquí sentado, esperándome para ir a la fiesta de fin de curso, como cada año. Y tú, detrás nuestro porque no sabes la localización de la fiesta por dormirte y no mirar el lugar en el tablón de anuncios, como cada año. – Zelda empezó a reírse, al relatar la experiencia de los últimos 2 años.

-Pues venga, vámonos. Esta vez, serás tú la que me seguirá.

Link la miró, sonrió, y echó a andar hacia la puerta, esperando que ella la siguiese. Al notar unos pasos detrás suyo, empezó a correr hacia la puerta, después de bajar las escaleras de un salto y caer dando una voltereta para repartir de mejor manera el peso. Se levantó y continuó corriendo, mirando detrás de él de vez en cuando para ver si aún estaba siguiéndole. Al llegar a la puerta trasera, paró en seco para coger aire y esperar su llegada.

-No corras de esta… Ufff… forma… Que yo no tengo tu forma física y me canso mucho más rápido que tú

Link la miró, esperó que sus miradas se cruzaran y abrió las puertas. Aguantó las puertas abiertas hasta que ella consiguió salir, para después cerrarlas. No esperó a preguntar nada, que volvió a correr, pero esta vez en dirección al mar de nubes, sin perder velocidad. A la falta de 2 metros para llegar al límite, saltó con todas sus fuerzas, silbando para llamar su pelícaro.

Y llegó. Cogió con fuerza el plumaje de su montura, a tiempo de ver cómo el pelícaro de su amiga de la infancia ascendía para coger a su ama y amiga. Link ascendió con un tirabuzón bastante veloz, para poder apreciar con todo lujo de detalles cómo montaba sobre el animal y se situaba de forma que no cayese al vacío.

-¡Bien hecho! Ahora… ¡sígueme! – gritó Link, encima de Zelda.

Link descendió con el pelícaro hasta situarse justo al lado derecho de Zelda. Ella lo miró y él se limitó a señalar el Este con la mano. Dieron media vuelta, sobrevolaron Altárea y se dirigieron hasta la primera de las posibles islas deshabitadas dónde fuera posible celebrarse la fiesta. Estaba a pocos minutos de Altárea y llegaron de manera muy rápida. No hizo falta ni descender un poco para observar que no se encontraban allí. Link redujo un poco la velocidad, para pensar la otra posible isla dónde fuese a celebrarse la fiesta.

-¡Eh, Link! ¿Por qué vamos hacia el Este, primero? – gritó Zelda, la cual justo se había situado a su lado en ese momento.

-Básicamente, porque cada año la fiesta se hace siguiendo el orden de las agujas del reloj. El año pasado, se hizo al Norte de Altárea y el otro en el Oeste. Este año, toca el Este. Pero el problema es encontrar la isla adecuada…

Link redujo aún más la velocidad. Puso su mano en el bolsillo interior de sus ropas de caballero y sacó de él un mapa de la zona de Celéstea. Empezó a repasarlo, en silencio, mientras Zelda estaba a su lado esperando pacientemente. No hizo falta esperar mucho, ya que de golpe guardó el mapa y, sonriente, miró a Zelda sonriendo, cómo indicando que ya sabía dónde tenía que ir. Se cogió muy fuerte al pelícaro y echó a volar de manera muy rápida en dirección Norte-Este.

Hizo falta otra media hora para poder llegar al archipiélago de islas. Al sobrevolar las primeras, se empezaron a oír voces cantando y gritando, típicas de las Fiestas de Fin de Curso del Colegio de Caballeros. Aún sin haber llegado, notó un repentino viento a su lado y, cuando Link se giró, vio cómo Zelda había saltado de su pelícaro. Link no esperó mucho más para lanzarse también, apuntando en el lugar perfecto para no caer encima de nadie. A pocos metros del suelo, sacó su medio de frenada y pudo aterrizar sin problemas. Lo primero que vio al levantar la cabeza, fue a Zelda abrazando a su padre, mientras la fiesta seguía detrás de él.

-¡Link! – Gritó Gaépora, después de soltar a su hija – Ya pensaba que no vendríais. Espero que no os haya llevado mucho rato encontrar la isla para la fiesta este año. Quité ayer por casualidad el papel con la localización, sin acordarme de que no sabíais el lugar exacto.

-No pasa nada, tampoco hemos tardado demasiado en llegar aquí. Por lo que veo – comentó después de dar un vistazo rápido a la superficie de la isla – el ambiente está más agitado que años anteriores.

-Sí, así es. La gente está feliz, sobre todo por la caída de la estatua de la Diosa, ya que eso significa que nuestro país prosperará. Según la leyenda, claro.

Link sonrió. Estaba feliz de volver a estar junto a toda esa gente, con los que creció desde pequeño, cuándo su madre lo apuntó a la Escuela de Caballeros muchos años atrás. Zelda no tardó ni un minuto en cogerlo, decirle que ya les anunciaran la noticia de su traslado otro día, y los dos se unieron a la fiesta de Fin de Curso, junto a todos los otros, cómo los otros graduados de ese curso, felices por haber acabado su período de formación.

Estuvieron celebrándolo hasta bien entrada la noche, justo en el límite para que sus pelícaros pudieran volar hasta Altárea. Uno a uno, todos se fueron hacia sus hogares (o a sus cuartos del colegio, si se diera el caso). El curso ya había finalizado, pero las instalaciones del colegio aún estaban disponibles para alojar a sus alumnos. Así fue, que Zelda, Link y Gaépora volaron hacia el colegio, para poder dormir plácidamente y sin ningún problema con el que pensar toda la noche.

Pum, Pum, Pum. Pum, Pum, Pum. Otra vez. Y otra vez. Link abrió los ojos. Pum, Pum, Pum. Alguien no paraba de dar golpes en la puerta. Se levantó, se puso sus ropajes de caballero en un santiamén y abrió la puerta, mientras volvían a golpear la puerta. Justo delante de él con una cara nada parecida a la suya de sueño, estaba el maestro Asteus.

-Link, por fin te has levantado. El director me ha mandado despertarte para que vayas a hablar con él a su despacho.

-Pero… ¿qué hora es? – preguntó Link, dejando escapar un bostezo.

-Ya son las diez de la mañana. Si continuases teniendo clases, ya habrías tenido dos horas de aprendizaje. Así que no hay excusa, mejor que vayas rápido con el director.

Dicho esto, el maestro Asteus se fue hacia la cocina, al final del pasillo. Link entró un momento a su cuarto, abrió el armario y dejó todos los objetos que llevaba encima. Al ir dejando por ahí todas las magníficas armas y utensilios que le habían salvado la vida, no podía dejar de notar que cada una de ellas era ya una parte de su cuerpo. Cerró el armario, pensando que al finalizar su conversación con el director, estaría mejor si limpiase todos esos objetos, para guardarlos como recuerdo. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al despacho del director, justo al subir las escaleras. Al llegar ahí, golpeó la puerta, esperó que le dieran permiso para entrar y entró.

-Link, por fin has llegado. Ya me suponía que estarías durmiendo, tras todo lo ocurrido. Lo siento, pero tenía que hablar contigo urgentemente.

-¿Qué pasa, director? Espero que no sea nada grave.

-¿Grave? – Rio – Para nada, hombre. Sólo que te lo tenía que decir lo más pronto posible. Ahora que todo ha acabado, creo que sería un buen momento para volver a tu tierra natal para visitar a tu madre y darle la noticia de que te has convertido de manera oficial en un caballero en toda regla.

Link, por un momento, se sorprendió, ya que no se acordaba de su madre y de la promesa visitarla en el momento en qué se convirtiera en caballero y finalizara el curso. Hacía ya 3 años que no la visitaba y ese momento no sería para nada malo. Al no decirle nada, Gaépora continuó su relato.

-La urgencia que te decía es que dentro de 2 horas pasa uno de los carruajes voladores por Altárea, y sería bueno cogerlo para ir a tu casa. Según me han dicho mis informantes, pasarán otros 3 días antes de que vuelva por aquí los carruajes. Es el medio más rápido y seguro para viajar a tu tierra, ya que se encuentra a mucha distancia de los territorios de Celéstea.

-Sí, me acuerdo un poco de mi último viaje. Pero, director… creo que prefiero no coger el carruaje esta vez. Lo que de verdad me gustaría, es hacer el viaje montado encima de mi pelícaro. – Dijo Link, con una cara de fuerte seguridad y ganas de más aventuras. Sobre todo, de esto último.

-Bueno, Link… Es muy peligroso… - Por lo que se veía, el director estaba un poco acalorado y preocupado, seguramente por los peligros que le acechaban – Piensa que es un viaje bastante largo y lleno de peligros…

-Perdone que le diga esto, pero mis aventuras en las Tierras Inferiores han sido más peligrosas aún que este viaje. Además – prosiguió – antes de salir iré a despedirme de todos y pedirle una espada nueva al maestro. La que tenía la he… dejado por ahí, por así decirlo, y la otra se ha roto por su continuo uso.

Gaépora no dijo nada. Al final, soltó un largo y profundo suspiro y miró a Link a la cara.

-De acuerdo, es tu decisión. Mira – se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo, abrió un cajón, rebuscó un poco y sacó un papel bien enrollado – aquí tienes un mapa, de la ruta más rápida para ir de Celéstea, saliendo por el lado Sur, hasta el territorio de Autaminis. Y este otro – le dio otro mapa más pequeño, junto al otro – es un mapa del territorio de Autaminis, para que sepas dónde tienes que ir para llegar a tu casa. A partir de ahí, es cosa tuya. No tengo nada más que decirte que… buen viaje, Link. Espero verte para cuándo finalice el verano y empiece tu nuevo curso de Caballero. Ah, eso si, cuando llegues a tu casa, envíame una carta, para que sepa que has llegado.

Link se disponía a salir del despacho, cuando Gaépora volvió a hablar:

-Y, Link… Gracias por todo lo que has hecho, de verdad. Si no fuese por ti, nunca más habría vuelto a ver a Zelda.

Link se limitó a sonreír. Salió del despacho, bajó las escaleras y entró en su cuarto. Preparó una mochila bastante pequeña, más que las cosas necesarias para su viaje. Antes de salir de la habitación para ir a la cocina a buscar provisiones, abrió el armario y cogió todo su equipamiento. Nunca se sabía si lo llegaría a necesitar. Al acabar de coger todo su equipamiento, cerró la puerta de su habitación a golpe, ya que la llave la dejaría (junto con una carta de despedida) debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Zelda. No se atrevía a despedirse en ese momento, y menos cuándo tenían todos esos planes organizados para vivir en las Tierras Inferiores. En la carta le relataba todo sobre su viaje para visitar a su madre, le pedía perdón por el cambio de planes de la noche a la mañana y que no se atrevía a despedirse porque entonces no se veía con fuerzas de viajar y dejarla allí sola.

Le dejó la carta y se fue corriendo al gimnasio, por si acaso lo pillaba allí in fraganti. Al llegar al gimnasio, le pidió al maestro una nueva espada y éste, feliz de volver a verle, le regaló una de sus mejores espadas que había hecho no hacía nada, pero con la condición de que se la enseñase al maestro forjador que vivía en una de las islas del territorio Autaminis. Así se lo prometió y cogió la espada. La fijó perfectamente en la espalda, dentro de su vaina. Puso encima de ella el escudo hyliano que le había regalado el dragón después de ganar en su totalidad el Duelo atronador.

No esperó más, así que salió del gimnasio y se puso a correr, sin parar un momento para descansar, hasta llegar a la gran plaza. Allí, subió arriba del todo de la torre de la luz, el punto más alto de la isla después de que la Diosa volviese a las Tierras Inferiores. Miró la isla entera, esperando volver a ella en unas semanas. Se giró, cogió carrerilla y saltó al mar de nubes. Silbó, su pelícaro llego volando y se agarró a él. Y juntos, se fueron volando hacia el sud, en dirección a su tierra natal, Autaminis, sin saber la cantidad de aventuras que tendrían en el camino.


End file.
